Atlantis (Disambiguation)
Welcome to the Atlantis Disambiguation project! This page is to be used in the help of the disambiguation of Atlantis. Over the next few weeks, the page Atlantis will become a disambiguation page. As it currently stands, the page includes (essentially) every instance of "Atlantis" in all of Marvel. This does not do service to the fact that there have been several locations that bore the name of Atlantis. If you'd like to suggest changes, discuss, or find out more, please use the Talk page. Many Atlantises This is the proposed breakdown for the disambiguation: * Atlantis (Empire) - Location template; before homo mermanus lived there (e.g. Kull (Earth-616)'s stories). This would also be the Atlantis established Pangea. Current Atlantis history up to and including Great Caclysm. * Atlantis (Nation) - Organization; the "Kingdom of Atlantis" of homo mermanus. Different from the physical locations of the city-state. ** Atlantis (Kamuu) - Location; first city ever established by homo mermanus on ruins of original Atlantis. Founded by Kamuu (Atlantean) (Earth-616). AKA "City of Kamuu." ** Tha-Korr - Location; this was the Atlantis we saw in comics in the 40s. Most (but not all) appearances done. Used as homeland again starting at Namor the Sub-Mariner Vol 1 15 but this was dropped later on. Apparently. ARGH. ** Atlantis (Pacific) - Locaton; seen in Namor Vol 1. ** Atlantis (Byrrah) - Location; founded by Byrrah following destruction of Tha-Korr; first seen in Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 but destroyed in Tales to Astonish Vol 1 98. Mostly unseen because it's the Atlantis from 1958 until "10 years ago" on the sliding timescale. ** Atlantis (Modern) - Location; established by Namor in Sub-Mariner Vol 1 7. The one we are most familiar with and the "go to" Atlantis for most modern stories. ** Maritanis - Location; an existing outpost of Atlantis that became "New Atlantis" for some after Atlantis Rising. ** Oceanus (Atlantis) - Location; first appeared in Agents of Atlas Vol 2 6. ** New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) - Location; when the Atlanteans lived underneath Utopia. Page may be re-named. Atlantis Disambiguation Period Beginning Period Ending Location Status - End of Hyborian Era Atlantis (Empire) Not yet done "8,000 years ag0" Late 1800s Atlantis (Kamuu) Not yet done Late 1800s 1920s Tha-Korr Done (except for flashbacks and reprints) 1920s 1930s Atlantis (Pacific) Done (except for flashbacks and reprints) (really only Namor Vol 1) 1930s 1958/9 Tha-Korr Done (except for flashbacks and reprints) 1960 Atlantis (Byrrah) Not yet done First: Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Ongoing and recurring. Atlantis (Modern) (Atlantis most commonly depicted.) Not yet done Atlantis (Counter-Earth) (Atlantis from Heroes Reborn) Not yet done Maritanis (Note: Maritanis existed before this time but as an Atlantean outpost) Mostly (completely?) done Oceanus (Atlantis) Done? Only a few known appearances New Atlantis (Atlantean Pillar) Done Other 616 Atlantises "Other" Atlantises that are not directly tied to the one most commonly known are: * Atlantis from Amazing Adventures Vol 1 2. Proposed name: Atlantis (Hidden Mountain) * Atlantis from Tuk's adventures (e.g. Captain America Comics Vol 1 3). Set in "50,000 BC." Proposed name: Atlantis (50,000 BC) * Please note that sometimes an outpost of Atlantis (Nation) is mistakenly identified as "Atlantis" proper. For example, in Namor's return in Fantastic Four Vol 1 4, he visited "Atlantis" but this was later revealed to be a colony/outpost near New York. ** For a known list of colonies and outposts see Category:Colonies and Outposts of Atlantis. Other Reality Atlantises Atlantis as depicted in alternate realities will require a bit more attention to determine which of the above locations might apply. Earth-928 Beinge one of the more fully developed alternate realities, there are a few Atlantises: * New Atlantis from Ravage 2099 Vol 1 5; non-homo mermanus aquatic people. Proposed name: New Atlantis (???) * "New Atlantis Project" from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 43. Proposed name: New Atlantis Project * Atlantis from Earth-928. Appearances to be added to Atlantis (Modern) in Alternate Realities category. Earth-1610 These should be listed in Atlantis (Modern). Disambiguation Checklist Not that some of these tasks may overlap as multiple users may be contributing to this effort. Framework * Create the draft disambiguation page. Done: July 28, 2016 * Create the new pages and categories. Done: July 28, 2016 Appearances & Mentions Edit appearances and mentions of “Atlantis” to new pages (based on table above). Images Edit images of “Atlantis” to new pages (based on table above). New Pages Build content for each of the new pages. New Categories Move relevant pages from Category:Colonies and Outposts of Atlantis to Category:Territories of Ancient Atlantis. Fully Disambiguated Convert Atlantis to a disambiguation page (see draft content below). How You Can Help If you see an appearance (or mention, or image) of Atlantis, use the table above to update its entry. =Draft Disambiguation Page=